


SCP-9309

by V0xter



Series: Mcyt but make it SCP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Other characters are mentioned only by number thou so i wont tag them, not really? But i feel it should be a tag incase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0xter/pseuds/V0xter
Summary: Item#: SCP-9309Object class: Euclid
Series: Mcyt but make it SCP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	SCP-9309

**Author's Note:**

> I assume this has been done before but ive not seen/read any and i got commission for some scp art and my brains like oh ik what else i can do 👀

Item#: SCP-9309

Object class: Euclid

Special containment procedures:   
SCP-9309 is allowed servalenced roam of the west wing facility, granted 1 B-class personnel is with SCP-9309 at most times. Any time SCP-9309 leaves its private quarters it must be accompanied by an agent ready to terminate the subject if necessary. Personnel must carry ████████████ to terminate SCP-9309 if necessary. It should be noted all humans in the west wing must wear something of gold that is supplied on entrance.   
Do not remove this item. 

SCP-9309s containment quarters is to be a modified, soundproofed 6x6m room containing no bright light or colours. 2 fully stocked book shelves must be present and restocked with new books bi-monthly. SCP-9309s preferred quarters are in a muted red and gold colouration although the subject understands red is not a viable colour for its room. Cleaning of SCP-9309s room must be done daily. It is also worth knowing SCP-9309 enjoys soft bedding and spends most of its time reading and ████████. Its room must be kept at a cold temperature and should be asked if it would like the room colder as SCP-9309 likes to ‘nest’, many plush objects and blankets should be provided at all times to keep the subject docile. Personnel are warned to not disturb SCP-9309 when it is sleeping and not to disturb its ‘nest’, failing to do so will result in ████████████.

SCP-9309 is allowed to be alone with SCP-0443, SCP-112 and SCP-589. It shares a ████ with these subjects and must be near them or be able to sense them at all times. SCP-9309 has vowed to protect SCP-0443 with its life and will not allow any harm to come to the subject. SCP-9309 acts irrationally if it cannot see the other subjects for a vast amount of time. SCP-9309 is not allowed to interact with SCP█████, SCP-889, SCP-5400 or Dr.Tubbo. SCP-9309 is allowed to see SCP█████ but only under secure surveillance are they allowed to interact.  
Everyday SCP-9309 is to be asked if it wishes to see the other subjects and is allowed to do so for a maximum of 2 hours.

SCP-9309 should not be physically touched unless it initiates the touch. The risk of breaking this protocol makes the action its own punishment, should the issue of disciplinary measures ever come up.

It is worth noting that SCP-9309 is extremely shy. SCP-9309 has what is to be treated as social anxiety and should not be put under social strain under any circumstance. The subject is usually compliant when answering questions but stumbles and gets agitated with most forms of small talk. It shows a dislike to governments and does not like being restrained. 

SCP-9309 is also known to talk to itself implying it can hear unknown sources we have yet to document. SCP-9309 will not leave its quarters unless it and anyone SCP-9309 will come into contact with is wearing gold. It says this is for their own safty and that it does not wish to harm others but it can not help it.

Although SCP-9309 has an euclid rating the subject is extremely docile until the containment procedures are ignored, it is extremely dangerous and containment breaches should not happen no matter what. The reason SCP-9309 is not █████ tier is due to the fact itself is not in control of how dangerous it is, there have been documented implications there is another SCP in control of the subject.

SCP-9309 is highly intelligent and incredibly strong, it however has a lack of human social construct and struggles to understand human emotions and motives. It is advised to not interact with the subject unless you are willing to fully lead a conversation.

Subject enjoys steak and has a fondness for potatoes; it becomes possessive about farming and has some connection or knowledge on farming. SCP-9309 is to be watched as it eats 2 times a day as it refuses to eat alone. It is prone to rejecting food as it is recovering from malnutrition caused by ‘the █████ god’ who is only sated by killing. There is no further knowledge on this, SCP-9309 doesn’t seem to have any idea of ‘the █████ god’ or how it came to be part of him.

Description:  
SCP-9309 has stated it is male and prefers to go by the name Technoblade or just Techno. D-class personnel are not under any circumstance allowed to use these names.  
SCP-589 has been heard calling SCP-9309 ‘The Blade’ which SCP-9309 has shown a distaste to being called, it however allows SCP-589 to continue with the nickname without causing the other harm. Any other personnel who have tried calling SCP-9309 ‘The Blade’ have been terminated. See test 11828-101A for ██████████.

SCP-9309 has long dull pink hair it likes to keep well kept and groomed and gets frustrated if the correct tools and products are not supplied, SCP-112 has been allowed to help SCP-9309 with this routine. It has green eyes with bad eyesight and a few notable boar like qualities; 4.3” Tusks (one broken), pig ears (several gold piercings) and a pig snout, it is worth noting SCP-9309 has hoofed feet but humanoid hands. It is known SCP-9309 can shift to look more human, it however has not been observed shifting since entering the facility. SCP-9309 is 7’4” tall and has a muscular build but when anxious makes itself seem smaller and almost unnoticeable. 

SCP-9309 has never taken off its crown and will not allow anyone to touch or modify it slightly. It is also fond of the cloak it arived with but refuses to wear its as its colour (red) goes against the facilities policy of item colours. We are unsure why SCP-9309 is so cooperative with the colour code and it will not give us a straight answer. Instead the subject has taken a liking to soft jumpers with dull colours and will usually wear one around the facility.

Subject has a strong deep Californian accent with an eloquent way of speaking although the subject is prone to being spoken over due to its timid way of speaking. SCP-9309 enjoys reading and writing as well as learning new words and phrases. It can only understand human English but has stated that it is not its first language.

As part of the usual tests performed on new human/humanoid SCP subjects, SCP-9309 was given a standardized IQ test. When the results were collated, it was revealed to have an IQ in excess of 300 (the limits of the tests). The test was repeated 3 more times, each time, it got the maximum possible score, answering every question correctly.  
When asked about this SCP-9309 simply stated it remembered reading about the questions asked before. The doctor proceeded to ask some more general knowledge questions and the subject answered all correctly with no difficulty.  
See test 11828-103A

It is assumed SCP-9309 has a photographic memory as it can remember routes and places almost perfectly. A test was carried out in the northern wing where the subject was blindfolded and led through several corridors and told to go back down the exact same path. Subject completed the task perfectly.  
See test 11828-104A

SCP-9309 has superior fighting and combat skills and although shy in nature is extremely hostile when provoked. The subject has stated it doesn't know why it kills but it feels right to do so.

It does not acknowledge it talks to itself. When asked who SCP-9309 is talking to/ referring to it simply states it wasn’t.   
More testing needs to be done.

—

Addendum 9309-D:   
Breaches with SCP-9309:

First Occurrence, ██-██-████: Handled by Agent ███████ (KIA), Agent ████████ (KIA), Personnel D-245 (KIA), Personnel D-077 (KIA), Personnel D-173 (KIA), Personnel D-207 (KIA), Personnel D-193 (KIA)  
See breach 11828-13A

Second Occurrence, ██-██-████: Handled by Agent ███, Agent ████████████, Dr. ███████, Personnel D-167, Personnel D-137 (KIA), Personnel D-125 (KIA), Personnel D-201 (KIA)  
See breach 11828-13B

Third Occurrence, ██-██-████: Handled by Agent ███████, MSgt █████████, Agent ████████, Agent ██████ (KIA), Personnel D-178 (KIA), Personnel D-211 (KIA), Personnel D-219  
See breach 11828-13C

**Author's Note:**

> Im up for some input and ideas if yall feel like it-   
> It will make sense that all the scps will have their own story thingy? So all technos logs and shiz r in the same place and the same fore tommy n wilbur n everyone else.
> 
> I have solid ideas for wilbur dream and george so far so i can post their chapters pretty quick and tbh they r mentioned here just by the numbers i designated them. I just need my beta to do her job and fix my spellin an shiz cus i suck haha
> 
> If yall have any ideas id appreciate it but dont be offended if i dont use ur idea! <3


End file.
